Similarities Can Bring Us Together, Tear Us Apart
by neon maverick
Summary: He was all on his own. He didn't have friends anymore. Then he met Becca. She was his perfect match. But how will everyone else take this?
1. Trailer

**He was always the odd one out…**

'Hey loser! _Dork's R Us _rang me up. They want their clothes back!' John said to Cody as he walked past.

**Even his own brother abandoned him…**

'Cody, I want to be your brother, I really do. But if the guys don't want me to, then I can't.' Zack said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

'So, you're willing to block _me_ out of your life just so _you_ can be cool?'

**Then Becca pushed open the school doors and made herself known…**

Becca looked towards the boy next to her. 'Hi.' She said, smiling uncertainly.

'Hi.' Cody replied, somewhat surprised she was talking to him.

**They were the perfect match…**

'You multiply pi times…' Becca said.

'…the radius squared.' Cody said, finishing her sentence. Both gave a light laugh before writing it down on the homework sheet.

**Not everyone agrees…**

'Cody! Get a hold of yourself! This girl is…weird. She's not normal.' Zack said, grabbing his twin's shoulders and shaking him.

'Maybe that's why I love her then.' Cody said, tearing away from his brother's grip.

**What if they went to far just because she was smart…**

Zack stood in the doorway, blood on him. 'I-They made me, Codes. I didn't do it, I swear!' he said, the tears shining in his eyes.

Cody walked up to him and grabbed his collar. 'What. Did. You. Do?'

**And what if it was fatal?**

'Becca? Bex? Wake up, please. Please wake up.' Cody said to the lifeless girl in his arms.

Zack watched from a distance. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his younger brother try to revive the girl he loved.

**Similarities brought them together…**

'I'm Becca, what's your name?'

'Cody. What class do you have now?'

**And it could tear them apart…**

'Becca, please don't die. I love you…'

Becca stayed limp in Cody's grasp. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't do anything.

**Coming soon.**


	2. Chap 1: Meeting Each Other

Cody woke up to his alarm beeping away and Zack snoring in the land of nod. He threw the basketball at his brother to wake him up. It was the usual routine. When they were younger, he would actually speak but now Zack was the 'cool kid' and didn't want to spend time with Cody anymore. Cody hit the alarm clock so hard it fell off the table. He got dressed, took a slice of toast off the table and then went down to the lobby to talk to Maddie for 10 minutes. After 5 minutes of talking, the elevator doors opened. Zack walked out, holding a pocket mirror he carried around.

'Oh, look who it is. Mr I'm-too-cool-to-be-your-brother.'

'Cody, I want to be your brother, I really do. But if the guys don't want me to, then I can't.' Zack said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

'So, you're willing to block _me_ out of your life just so _you_ can be cool?'

Cody walked swiftly out of the hotel and immediately bumped into a girl.

'Oh, sorry.' She said, looking down.

'No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.'

'No, no. It's fine.' She said, smiling and walking off.

Cody stared after until he heard footsteps behind him. Heavy and slow.

'Go away.'

'Look, Cody…'

'Don't say you're sorry because I know damn well you're not! You're never sorry.' Cody walked off as Zack sucked his teeth bitterly.

* * *

Cody walked through the school corridors.

'Hey loser! _Dork's R Us _rang me up. They want their clothes back!' John said to Cody as he walked past.

All of them laughed. Zack was one of them. He was one of those people. He was laughing along with everyone else. Cody ran off to his locker and he heard jeering behind him.

Becca looked towards the boy next to her. 'Hi.' She said, smiling uncertainly.

'Hi.' Cody replied, somewhat surprised she was talking to him.

Then he realised who it was. It was the girl he'd bumped into. They soon started conversation.

'I'm Becca, what's your name?'

'Cody. What class do you have now?'

'Math.' She replied, opening the locker next to his.

'Me too.' He said. 'Your locker's right next to mine?'

'Yeah. Is that alright?'

'It's fine. It used to be my brothers, but then he…' he trailed off.

'Got all cool?' she said, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah. How did you know?'

'I saw someone who looked like you when I came in. Actually, I thought was you, but then I saw the real you and I figured he was the cool twin and you were the…' she gestured.

'The loser twin?'

'No! You're not a loser, Cody. And anyway, if you were a loser, then I would be too.'

'Why?'

'Because I always am. I'm always the geeky girl with the smarts.'

* * *

_Aww...poor Becca. Please R+R! I'm writing the next chapter right...now. _


	3. Chap 2: Doing Homework

_1 week later…_

'Mom? Is it OK if I have a friend over?'

Carey looked almost surprised, but she nodded anyway. 'Which friend is it, sweetie?'

'I only have one friend, Mom, you know that.'

'It's that weird girl from school. The one he has a crush on.' Zack said from the couch.

'She is _not _weird and I do _not _have a crush on her!' Cody hissed, as he went down to the lobby to see Becca. She was helping Maddie with her homework.

'So you just add those two together and the total is that number multiplied by three…oh, hey Cody!'

Cody smiled and looked at Maddie.

'Cody, your girlfriend is amazing!'

'She is _not _my girlfriend!'

Becca blushed and looked down at her feet.

'Do you want to come to the suite now, Becca?' Cody asked, ignoring Maddie's stare.

'Yeah, sure.' She said, following him.

_Up in the suite…_

'You multiply pi times…' Becca said.

'…the radius squared.' Cody said, finishing her sentence. Both gave a light laugh before writing it down on the homework sheet.

Zack raised his eyebrows. He was glad that his brother had a friend but she was a little weird. She definitely was not normal. Well, in his opinion.

'I'm going out.' He stated, grabbing his coat.

'And you're telling me, why?' Cody asked.

'I don't know. I just am.' Zack said. 'Tell Mom I'll be back at 9.' He said, scooting out the door.

'He doesn't like me, does he?' Becca asked.

'He just doesn't know you, that's all.' Cody replied, then changing the subject. 'So, do you know the answer to Question 4?'

'Err…' she dithered for a second. '12037.'

'Wow. How did you do that?'

'I just worked it out. I told you I was geeky.'

'I think it's cool.'

* * *

_And I think that Cody has a crush. Just a little one…tehe. Anyway, please R+R!_


	4. Chap 3: Payback

_At the bus stop…_

As the rain poured, Cody held the umbrella over both of them. Her vibrant green eyes shot down every time they travelled to his. Her shiny brown, now slightly wet, hair hung over her face. He looked around, as if nervous. She reached up and turned his cheek towards her and he smiled. They leaned forward and Becca bit her lip.

'We really shouldn't be doing this.'

Cody lifted her chin. 'Yes, we really should.'

The leaned forward a bit more and their lips touched. Cody and Becca got lost in the moment and didn't hear footsteps. Becca felt her knees go weak and Cody savoured the moment. He would never get a girl like her again.

'Cody?!' came Zack's horrified voice.

A wave of laughter reached Cody and Becca's ears, and they swiftly pulled apart.

'Aww…geeky love! How sweet!' John said, still laughing.

'When's the dorky marriage?' said Mark, another 'cool kid'.

'Cody, what are you doing?' Zack said, backing away.

'We're not much different to you, Zack. The only difference is that people like you for your stuff, not yourself. Cody was your true friend but no, you abandoned him. Now, your only true friend is your mirror.' Becca said, rolling her eyes.

'Ooh, the girl has bite.' Mark said.

'Yeah, I do. Now, unless you want to be killed by the 40 mile an hour bus coming your way, I suggest you immature fools get _out_ the road.' Becca said.

She was right. The bus came screeching to a halt and they boys jumped out of the road in fright. Becca smirked and kissed Cody on the cheek. A long queue piled onto the bus, giving Zack the chance to grab her sleeve.

'Hey! What are you doing? Get off of me!' Becca said, struggling.

'Don't. Go._ Anywhere. _Near. My. Brother.' he said, keeping a tight grip.

'Zack!' Cody shouted at his brother.

'Do my homework, and no-one gets hurt.' Zack said.

He wouldn't really do anything. He just couldn't do his homework.

'No-one should get hurt anyway! I'll do your homework. Now, let me go.' Becca said, calm.

'You better.' Zack said, walking off with his gang in tow.

'Sorry about him. He's a little…' Cody apologised.

'Yeah.' Becca said. 'I get it.'

There was a glint in her eye as she said this. She got it alright.

Now, payback is revenge.

But evil payback is sweet revenge.

* * *

_Ooh, what is she going to do? Please R+R!_

_**x- The Older Twin -x**_


	5. Chap 4: Gunshot

_This will start to be more dramatic, starting from…now._

'Just slid by, Zachary. Your writing's changed a fair bit.' The teacher said. 'Considerably neater.' She added under her breath.

Zack ignored her last comment. 'Just slid by?' he asked himself. He looked at the grade properly. 'C minus!' Zack wanted to yell, but just whispered angrily. He crossed his arms moodily and watched as Becca was passed her homework.

'A, well done, Rebecca.'

So she was perfectly capable of getting full marks.

The rest of the lesson passed by slowly. As Becca made her way out of the classroom, Zack pulled her to the side.

'What are you doing?' she whispered. 'I have to go meet Cody.'

'I don't care. Do you get a kick out of getting me bad grades?' Zack said.

Becca looked at him in pure amazement. 'I shouldn't even be doing your homework! You should be grateful!'

A crowd was gathering by now and Zack took it to his advantage. He punched Becca so hard she was lifted off her feet and landed on the cold floor.

Why did you get me a C minus?'

'I did your homework. You didn't say what grade you wanted.' Becca said, rubbing her cheek.

'Isn't it obvious?' Zack said, pinning her up against the wall.

'Guess not.' Cody said, from behind. 'Let her go, Zack.'

The crowd, sensing the excitement was nearing an end, went off in different directions. They all had attention spans of gnats.

'No.' Zack said to his brother, not even turning round.

'Zack, let her go.' Cody tried to stay calm.

'Why should I?'

'Stop acting like a 5-year-old.'

'I'm not.'

'Oh, for God's sake!' Cody said. He grabbed Zack and pushed him so that he let go of Becca.

'Now go.' Cody said, picking Becca up from the floor.

'Cody! Get a hold of yourself! This girl is…weird. She's not normal.' Zack said, grabbing his twin's shoulders and shaking him.

'Maybe that's why I love her then.' Cody said, tearing away from his brother's grip.

Becca smiled. 'Thanks.' She whispered. She leaned into him and they walked off, his arms round her small shoulders. 'I love you too.'

'Are you sure we should be doing this, man?' Zack asked Mark. 'I mean, I should be doing my own homework after all.'

'For the 100th time, yes!' Mark replied. He pointed. 'Hey, look.'

There was Becca, walking towards the alley the gang was in.

'Hide!' John whispered.

Becca started to walk past John's hiding place and he stuck his foot out. She tripped and he came out and stood over her. He started to kick her and Zack started to walk out from the shadows.

Becca coughed out blood. 'Zack…' she whispered.

Before Zack could help her, the rest of the gang jumped out. They started to punch and kick her and she was completely helpless.

'No! Guys, that's enough! She's had enough!' Zack shouted at his so-called 'friends'.

John got up, followed by Mark. 'I thought you wanted to do this.'

'I just wanted to show her I was mad. I don't want to kill her!'

'Well, too bad. We do.'

Mark went back to start hurting Becca again as John started arguing with Zack.

'If you're so mad at her, why aren't you helping?!'

'I don't want to be a murderer!'

'Are you saying we are?'

'At the rate you're going, yes!'

Becca watched as a John pulled a gleaming object out of his pocket.

'Zack! He's got a gun!' Becca screamed at him with the willpower she had left.

Zack swallowed harshly as John pointed it at him. Becca kicked back at Mark and he stumbled, blood falling swiftly from his mouth. The gap made by the missing boy gave Becca the chance to roll out of the cluster. She was covered in blood, and still on the ground, was not able to prevent what happened next.

'You can shut up!' John said. He turned round and pointed the gun at Becca.

'John!' Zack said, getting his attention.

'What are you doing?' Becca asked, trembling in fear.

'Cody wouldn't want you dead.' Zack said, keeping his eyes on the gun.

'You're his twin!'

'But he hates me.' Zack said, sadness drowning his voice.

John cocked the gun and before he could shoot at Zack, Becca jumped on his back and they both rolled onto the ground, as Zack stood, shocked.

He was about to help her…

Then there was a gunshot…

A small scream…

Then…

Then…

Silence.


	6. Chap 5: She's Gone

John got up. He brushed his hands on his knees and smiled slightly at the shivering girl on the ground. He signalled to his mates and they all ran off. Zack hurriedly dropped to the ground and turned Becca over.

'Becca? Becca? Wake up, Becca…please…!'

He checked her pulse and was relieved when a small and feeble _thump…thump… thump_ was felt on his fingertips.

'Becca? Just…just don't die, okay? Stay awake, please.' Zack said.

Becca's blood was starting to print on his skin. He picked himself up and ran as fast as he could to the Tipton. He got into the hotel and ran upstairs, ignoring the comments he got from Moseby and Maddie and London. He opened the door to Suite 2330. Cody looked up.

'Oh my God.'

Zack stood in the doorway, blood on him. 'I-They made me, Codes. I didn't do it, I swear!' he said, the tears shining in his eyes.

Cody walked up to him and grabbed his collar. 'What. Did. You. Do?'

'I-I-I didn't do anything. I tried to stop them, but they…they just kept on doing it, giving no mercy, and then…he shot her. John shot her.'

Cody's anger for Zack left his face and was replaced by worry, fear, concern.

'John shot who, Zack? Tell me who he shot.'

'Becca.' Zack whispered. 'He shot Becca.'

'Where is she? Where is she, Zack?!' Cody said, angst building up in his voice.

'A-Alley.'

* * *

Cody walked slowly into the alley, looking around for any sign of John or anyone. Zack followed him and pointed. Cody ran over to where he was pointing but Zack stopped. Cody looked at what Zack had been pointing at. 

'Becca?' Cody whispered, tears choking his voice.

He knelt down, taking Becca in his arms.

'Becca?' he whispered again.

'Please don't leave me. Not like this.' Cody murmured.

He checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. He thought he was hallucinating.

'No, please…'

'Becca? Bex? Wake up, please. Please wake up.' Cody said to the lifeless girl in his arms.

Zack watched from a distance. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched his younger brother try to revive the girl he loved.

'Becca, please don't die. I love you…'

Becca stayed limp in Cody's grasp. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't do anything. Cody looked up at Zack. 'She's gone.'

* * *

_I'm going to Italy on Saturday, so I won't be updating for a week. Sorry. I'll hopefully write some there, so I'll upload them when I get back! Bye for now!_  



	7. Chap 6: Let It All Out

_Okay, I know that if I went all the way through at the hospital, trying to save her, not being able to…would take too long so I'm going to just skip to the hour before the funeral. This is going to get emotional so if you're one of those poignant people, get the tissues ready (Anyone getting my drift?)._

_By the way, _**bold **_means flashbacks. Italics mean Cody's thoughts._

_Okay, here we go…_

* * *

_1 hour before the funeral, in the Martins' suite…_

The day he'd been dreading had come.

Cody closed his eyes slowly as he wound the black half of the two ying-yang necklaces around his neck. He had intended to give Becca the white half but plans change when the person you love dies.

'You okay?'

Cody looked into the mirror, seeing the reflection of his twin brother behind him. He gradually turned round to look at his brother.

'As good as can be expected, huh?' Zack asked his brother, walking nearer.

The only good thing that had come out of the whole ideal was that the two twins had become closer. But she was still gone. And he couldn't stand it. A tear dripped down his cheek, and another, and another.

Cody smiled sadly and but it went as soon as it had come. 'I guess you could say that.'

'I'm really sorry, Cody.' Zack said, sincerely.

'You don't need to be sorry. I get what happened. And when I get my hands on those little…' Cody's hand flew out at the wooden cabinet and he smashed a small glass globe.

'_That felt good.'_

He started smashing everything, crying, almost screaming. Zack begged him to stop, eventually walking over to his little brother and taking hold of his wrists, even though he got hit once or twice.

'Cody. Cody! Cody, stop! Look at what you're doing!' Zack told his twin, still holding onto his wrists.

'I don't care!' Cody yelled, thrashing around, hitting Zack in the face.

He expected Zack to be hurt, but Zack had a little more heart than that. He didn't show it often, but he wouldn't leave people he cared about in their time of need. He pulled Cody into a hug, holding him tightly, waiting patiently for his brother to respond. Eventually, Cody embraced him back. He held on as if he had nothing else to live for.

'Zack…' Cody whispered, not really knowing what to say.

'It's okay, Cody.' Zack said, rubbing Cody's back.

'But I…I hit you.' Cody said.

'That doesn't matter, Cody.'

'Yes, it does. I shouldn't hit you, no matter how angry I am.'

'Yes, you should. I need some sense knocked into me once or twice.' Zack said, trying to lighten the mood.

Cody didn't laugh, but a small smile appeared on his face.

_The Funeral…_

The cuts from where Cody had smashed the boys' bedroom had been covered with bandages, but he made sure his fingers could still move. He'd started to fiddle with the white half of the ying-yang necklaces. Zack rubbed his shoulders as Cody turned round to see an open coffin being carried to the front. As it was taken past him, he caught a glimpse of Becca, lying peacefully in the sarcophagus. The procession seemed to be in slow motion.

'**When I die, I want to be buried in that skirt, that tee and those Vans.' Becca gestured towards her closet. **

'**Why?' Cody asked, looking confused. He vaguely recognised the clothes but he didn't know why. 'They're slightly casual, aren't they?'**

'**I don't care. It was the outfit I wore when I met you in the street.'**

Cody couldn't see the whole outfit Becca was wearing now, but he knew she wasn't wearing what she wanted. Two black straps on her shoulders protruded from the light purple cover. Becca's favourite color.

'**What's your ****favorite**** color, Cody?' Becca asked, as she ****colored**** in her project about Emotions. **

'**I don't know. Probably blue. Why?'**

'**Oh, no reason. What type of blue?' she said, showing him the different shades of blue crayons she had.**

'**That type.' Cody said, pointing. 'Why are you asking me?'**

'**Because I'm doing the background of my section on 'Love' in two ****colors****, and I'm doing stripes of light blue and light purple.'**

'**Why purple?'**

'**It's my ****favorite**** color. And our two ****favorite****colors**** must make the perfect background.'**

'Are you OK, Codes?' Zack asked, watching his brother. 'Dumb question.' He muttered under his breath.

'I'm fine, Zack.'

'You sure?'

'I'm fine.' Cody repeated.

Zack shook his head sadly and took his arm off from Cody's shoulders. He didn't know how long Cody would take to come back. Come back to the world. Come back to him.

_Just after the funeral…_

As everyone piled out of the small church, Cody went over to the coffin holding the girl he loved, and would never stop loving.

'Don't worry, Becca, I will get back at those bastards who killed you. Count on it.' Cody whispered.

He slowly took the white ying-yang half out his pocket and wound it round her neck. He quietly kissed her forehead and prayed for silence in the crowded hall. After a minute or two, the only people in the church were Becca, Cody and Zack. Then there was a huge bang as the door swung open and in came John, Mark and the rest of the crew.

'Start counting.' Cody said, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

'What are you doing here?' Zack glared at his former friends.

'Pay our respects.' John said, shrugging, glaring back.

Zack lunged at John, punching him so hard that he fell back onto the cold floor. John retaliated by kicking Zack's shin. They started to roll around the floor, wrestling each other. They knocked various objects over, including chairs. The rest of the gang helped John so Zack was practically helpless. All sorts toppled over, people got hurt, things damaged –

'Stop!' Cody yelled, getting everyone's attention.

'This is Becca's _funeral_, you idiots! You could at least let her go in _peace_!'

Cody ran out of the hall and into the cemetery, leaving the large door open. A small plaque had been made and put onto the wall. He was glad there was no-one around. He collapsed onto the ground in front of the plaque.

_Rebecca Pearl Davies_

_Beloved daughter and sister_

_Born April 2__nd _1993

_Died 6__th__ August 2007_

_Aged 14_

'**What's your middle name, Becca?'**

'**It's really embarrassing.' Becca said, going carnation pink.**

'**Please?' Cody put on the famous puppy dog pout. **

'**Fine. It's…Pearl. It sounds so…royal. I hate it.'**

'**It sounds really nice. It doesn't sound royal. I like it.'**

Cody's lips trembled as he remembered her. His tears spilled down his cheeks. Only 14. Only _14_. **14. **He grabbed onto the top of the plaque and started to hit it, still crying.

'Becca! Come back! Why did you leave me here all alone?!' Cody slid down the wall, still facing it, so that he didn't see someone come in. 'I need you…'

He felt someone wrap their arms around him from the back. Zack rocked him from side to side, wordlessly telling Cody to let it all out. He closed his eyes, still rocking his little brother.

'I miss her, Zack.'

* * *

_Aww…_

_No, it is not the end of the story, Cody still needs revenge. I don't know when I'm going to finish, but for the time being…please R+R. I need to know what you thought of it. _


	8. Chap 7: Hurt

_1 day later…_

Zack sat at the breakfast table, stirring his oatmeal round and round in his bowl.

'You don't have to go to school, you know, honey.' Carey said, looking at her son, sympathy in her eyes.

'Yeah, I do. People will think I'm a coward if I don't.'

'And you know that you might not be popular anymore?'

'Yep. My brother is what matters to me most right now…and I'm not going to let anything get in between us…not again.'

Carey looked at her watch, as Zack looked at his. Carey smiled again, but Zack got up, not even trying to smile, picked up his bag and faced his mom.

'I think I might go say bye to Cody.' Zack said, walking into their shared room.

Cody was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a rather large magazine, slowly turning the page as Zack came in. His clothes were messed up, his hair looked as if someone had tried to curl his hair and failed, and his mood was yesterday's news. He didn't notice Zack come in.

'I'm gonna go…you know…to, er, school now, Codes.' Zack said, walking closer, carefully.

Cody gave a little jerk, as if someone had insulted him or someone he cared about. 'I want to go too.' He said, sounding like a small child.

He looked up at Zack hopefully, and Zack nearly cried at Cody's sense of pleading.

'I don't think you're ready, Cody.'

'Becca would have gone.' Cody's eyes shot up to look at Zack's eyes, then at his magazine, then back up at Zack's eyes again.

'What's that you're reading?' Zack said, trying to take Cody's mind off Becca.

'Star Student. It's…it _was_…Becca's favourite magazine.'

So diversionary tactics didn't work then. Zack tried something else. 'The police think they may have a lockdown on John's whereabouts.'

'But they haven't found him yet.'

Zack sighed. 'Codester…you need to stop thinking like that. Where's my optimistic Cody gone? The one I love?'

'Your optimistic Cody went when the only person who understood him died.' Cody said, getting up from his position.

'I understand you!' Zack said, slightly hurt.

'You_hurt_ me! You ignored me! You acted like I didn't exist! Well done, Zack, you understood the rules to the 'Let's Beat Up Cody' game!' Cody said, sarcasm drowning his voice, turning round.

'I didn't know I hurt you that much, Cody. I swear I didn't!'

Cody looked away from him, his lips puckered up, trying not to cry. He bit down on his lip so hard it started to bleed. He breathed deeply and turned back round to face his brother.

'You're bleeding.' Zack stated simply, reaching out and running his finger along his brother's cracked lip.

He looked at the blood and wiped it on his shirt. It was black so the blood didn't show up. Cody avoided eye contact with his brother, but Zack used his finger to flick Cody's chin and he couldn't avoid it anymore.

'Becca taught you a lesson.' Cody whispered.

'What?' Zack said, very confused.

'Becca…she taught you that just because someone's smarter than you, it doesn't mean you have to hate them.'

Zack was about to yell at him, when he looked at the smirk that was positioned carefully on Cody's face.

'True.' He said. 'You win.'

'Not really.' Cody said, his face turning back into its original sad smile.

* * *

'An assembly is being held in the hall in 5 minutes in memory of Rebecca Davies, class.'

Zack stood up slowly, as everyone else did, and found himself in his place in the line.

'Hey, Zack, man. Come stand here!' Zack heard a boy's voice. Alex.

Alex had been his best friend, except Cody, before he turned popular. He turned round and walked warily over to Alex.

'Why are you talking to me, Alex?' Zack said, extremely surprised.

'Well, fine then. If you don't want to be my friend, I'll just join everyone else and start calling you a murderer.'

'I'm not a murderer!' Zack hissed.

'Precisely.' Alex said, shrugging his shoulders. 'I mean, I thought that you were a complete bastard, but I never thought you'd kill someone. Especially someone who was as sweet and kind as Becca was.'

Zack raised his eyebrows. 'She helped you with your homework, didn't she?'

'At least she didn't actually do it. _And _she did it out of her own free will.'

Zack decided to ignore these comments. 'Does Olly still hate me?'

'No.' Olly Packman came up behind the two. 'I don't think you're a murderer either, Z.'

'Thanks, bro.' Zack said, slapping his friend on the back.

Olly let out a small moan.

'Oh, right. That was where I kicked you wasn't it?'

* * *

Zack sat on a chair, watching as people who had hated Becca now came up and said something nice about her. Even though he hadn't liked her all that much, he still hated the way people came up and said stuff they'd never thought of her when she was alive. He was almost glad Cody wasn't there. He would have pummelled each and every one of them.

_Half an hour later…_

The assembly was still going, and Zack watched as a teacher came to the side of Zack's line of people and made a small motion for him to come over.

Zack got up and went over. 'Yes?'

'You might want to come outside, Zachary.'

Alex and Olly shot him looks as Zack shrugged at them. He went outside and the teacher gave him a sorrowful look.

'What's the matter?'

'It's your brother, Zachary, he's been seriously hurt.'

* * *

_Ooh, intrieging. Please R+R!_


	9. Chap 8: I'm Losing Everything

'Mom, I'm going out.' Cody said, grabbing his jacket.

'Are you sure? You might not be ready.'

'I'll never be ready, Mom. But, sometime…sometime, I'll have to be.' Cody said, smiling reassuringly.

The smile was fake and Carey knew it, but she couldn't deprive him of his freedom. 'OK, be back at 3.30, so your brother doesn't worry.'

Cody nodded and headed out, straight toward the alley he hadn't stepped foot in since Becca's death. He knew they'd be there.

* * *

'Did you see the look on his face when he shouted at us? _"Boohoo, this is my geek's funeral and you shouldn't spoil it."_ That was classic!' John laughed at his mock of Cody.

The others joined in, until Mark stopped. 'Hey, look. It's Dweeb #1.' He felt bad that he'd helped kill Becca, but it was too late now.

They all turned round to see Cody standing there. 'What do you want?' Mark said, almost warning Cody to turn round and walk away.

'I want to settle this.' Cody said, taking a step forward. 'I don't care if you kill me like you killed Becca, but either way I'd feel satisfied.'

'Cody, don't –' Mark was cut off by John.

'No, let him. If he wants a fight, then let him have one. I'll go against him. No-one else. Just me.' John said, smiling and standing up.

* * *

Cody cried out in pain as John twisted his hand back. He dropped to the floor, ready to give up.

'At least Becca put up a fight when I killed her, but that's too hard for you, isn't it, Cody? Because your bitch had too much bottle.' John leapt back when Cody lunged at him, but he wasn't fast enough.

He pinned him up against the wall and grabbed his collar, tightening it around John's neck. 'Don't you _dare _insult her!'

'Cody…you're…strangling…me.' John choked, fear in his eyes.

Mark walked forward. 'Cody, stop it. You're killing him.'

'Oh, that's rich coming from you two!' Cody said, squeezing harder.

Mark grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. John got over his pain and pushed him into a pile of garbage.

'You could have done better than that, John. Look, not a scratch on him!' said one boy.

'Wait.' Mark said. 'Why is he in so much pain?'

'Who cares?' John said. He started to turn away, but then looked back. A small stain was appearing on Cody's shirt. He saw Cody lift it up and show a pole that had penetrated through his back and out his stomach.

'Oh, shit. Let's jet, guys.' John said, running off, the others following.

'Wai—' Mark sighed. He took out his cell, switching it to 'Hide ID'.

He kneeled down beside Cody, who was rapidly turning pale and shivering.

He dialled three numbers with shaking fingers.

9…1…1...

He made the phone call and ran away. Ran away from the boy who'd lost everything…and now he was losing his life.

* * *

'What do you mean, seriously hurt?' Zack said, clenching his fists, dreading the answer.

'Cody was found in an alley by paramedics, unconscious. A pole had been stabbed through the back of him. He has a 20 chance of surviving.' The teacher said solemnly.

'Can I see him?'

'Not yet. He's still being operated on. You have to stay in school, orders from your mother.'

'What?! Can I speak to her?' Zack said, wondering why his mother had asked him to stay in school.

'I guess; use the school phone.'

Zack ran down the hallway to reach the school phone, punching in his mother's cell phone number.

'_Hello?'_A teary voice came on the phone.

'Mom! Why did you tell them to keep me in school? What's the point? What happened to Cody? How is he? Tell me!' Zack was shaking with so many different emotions he was sure he was going to pass out.

'_You have to stay in school, Zack. You might not like to see Cody in the state he's in.'_

'I don't care! Let me see him!' Zack said, tears running down his cheeks.

'_Miss, you can't use that in here.'_

'_Stay in school, Zack.' _With that, the line went dead.

'Mom! Mom!' Zack hit the receiver with so much force it nearly broke.

He slid down the wall, holding the receiver against his ear as if his mother was still talking.

He looked at the half deaf receptionist, waiting until she'd turned around. Then he ran past her and out of the school, past the hall, seeing the people pointing and shouting. He'd never run so fast in his life.

'Gotta get to the hospital. Gotta get to the hospital. Gotta get to the hospital.' Was all Zack could say as he ran out the school gates and to the hospital…


	10. Chap 9: Epilogue

July, 2014

_In the language we speak, there are widows, widowers, and orphans. But is there such a word that describes losing your twin?_

_I think there should be a rule book that clearly states crying for a lost one should only last a few months. A rule that tells you you're not supposed to hear voices that sound so much like theirs, and that you don't call them for dinner every night, just waiting for them to reply. One that declares that grief turns into denial, then anger, and then acceptance. But that rule book must be invisible, as I did not abide by any of the regulations inside it. _

_One morning, I sat down with my mother in front of the TV, watching an old episode of a TV show I cannot remember the name of. I started to laugh, but clapped a hand over my mouth as if I had disrespected a religion. My mother looked at me, and clasped my hand. 'He would've liked it too.' She had whispered. _

_Even though the person who you love so dearly has left this world, you are constantly reminded of the bittersweet memory that you are still in it. And no matter how hard you try, they are never coming back. _

_I wonder if he knows how we are all doing. I wonder whether he knows that I graduated from the Police Academy last month. I wonder whether he knows that it was for him that I did it. _

_My mother developed a film of my graduation just a few days ago. I looked at one where we, Mom, Dad and me, were smiling into the camera. One happy little family, trying to forget the fact that there was a large part of our family missing from the photo. A part that should have been there; a part that should have graduated with me. _

_One day, there might be a time that I forget him. A time that I forget he had one eye that was slightly greener than the other. A time that I'll forget how his voice changes so much when he's angry or concerned. I hope that day never comes. _

_See, there were complications after my brother's kidney transplant. He died before I got a chance to thank him for his generosity. For the gift of life._

**Zachary Martin**

**May he rest in peace**

**Hated by some,**

**Loved by many.**

* * *

I know it was short end chapter, but hopefully you got the ending. If you didn't, then basically, Zack gave his kidney to Cody, but there were complications and Zack died but Cody didn't. Please Review, they make my happy :)


End file.
